Braveheart The Cowardly Lion
At the Forest of Feelings, all the Care Bear Cosuins were sleeping with sweet dreams until Brave Heart Lion is having A BAD DREAM! He tries to escape from the evil shadows. "GET AWAY FROM HERE! PLEASE, GET AWAY FROM HERE, I BEG OF YOU! AHH!," said Brave Heart Lion while he ran very fast. The big shadow grab him and making a scary face to scare him badly until Brave Heart Lion wakes up and breathing heavily. "What a nightmare, but, it's so real," said Brave Heart. The next morning, all the Care Bear Cosuins are playing the stream until Brave Heart walking slowly with his blood shut eyes also with baggy ripples closer to his eyes. "HEY, BRAVE HEART, COME AND JOIN US! The water is very beautiful including this day, too," said Cozy Heart Penguin. "I'm too tired for that. Maybe next time," said Brave Heart as he left somewhere in the Forest of Feelings. "Something ain't right with Brave Heart today. I guess he's not having a good night sleep last night," said Swift Heart. "I'm gonna make a scientific experiment with Brave Heart. Could be the only way to make him sleep good dreams," said Bright Heart. "Or he could be gone bananas. (all the Cousins looking at him) Sorry. It was only a thought," said Playful Heart Monkey. Brave Heart sits down and yawning badly and can't stand of his own bad dreams. "Brave Heart, can I talk to you?," Bright Heart came and asks Brave Heart a question. "I'm too tired already and I don't wanna talk about it," said Brave Heart. "Please, I want to help you," said Bright Heart Raccoon. "Okay. I need something to talk about it," said Brave Heart. "I got just a thing," said Bright Heart Raccoon as he using his belly stare to formed a threapy bench and the shrink chair for Bright Heart. He got his heart glasses and wearing it now with a pad and pen to write the problem. "Tell me about your dream last night, Brave Heart," said Bright Heart. "When I was sleeping I was at No Heart's territory. I was trying to be brave enough to overcome any uncaring shadows. But...," said Brave Heart. "But, what?," Bright Heart asks. "Until the big shadow came. His name is Darky, a evil shadow who works with No Heart. He brings uncaringness with hatred and evil and getting rid of everything nice," said Brave Heart. "Sounds devastatingly bad. What else happened?," Bright Heart asks. "My courage is gone and I was running away from the shadows. Until he came and scaring me badly. I woke up feeling scared and tired. And that's it. That's the whole story," said Brave Heart. "That's bad. No wonder you're tired. Hmm. My solution is back to sleep and fight back," said Bright Heart. "I CAN'T! NO, I WON'T! I CAN'T GO BACK!," said Brave Heart as he crying his eyes out. "You have no choise. Either you won't go back to sleep and fighting back or your courage will never return again. We be with you all the way," said Bright Heart. "I'll try, but it won't be easy," said Brave Heart. Later, all the Care Bear Cousins are bringing the bed and everything ready for Brave Heart to go back to sleep so he can overcome the evil shadow named Darky. "Everything is all set up for Brave Heart. I hope you know what you're doing," said Loyal Heart Dog. "Loyal Heart, it has to be work or he'll won't be brave anymore," said Cozy Heart Penguin. "He must," said Proud Heart Cat. Then, Bright Heart Raccoon brings Brave Heart to his bed and about to sleep. He came back to No Heart's territory once again. He saw the shadows coming towards to him and the big one, Darky, appears out of nowhere. "Welcome to your nightmare, Care Bear Cousin," said Darky. Darky is ready to hurt Brave Heart's courage. "I can smell your fear, Lion. There's no way to outrun it. You'll never win," said Darky. "I must and I will. (shudders) Until another time. SEE YA! BYE!," said Brave Heart as running away scared. "AFTER HIM!," said Darky. Darky and the shadows are following Brave Heart while he's running away from them sweating his fur off. The Care Bear Cousins are getting sad because he's losing his courage. It seems all hope is over. Brave Heart stops closer towards to the rocky mountain trench until he's trapped. There's no way out as the shadows including Darky himself. "I must overcome darkness. I must overcome darkness," said Brave Heart. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME! IT'S OVER! YOU HAVE LOST! Time to say goodbye to your Cousins after you," said Darky. Brave Heart stops shivering until he realizing what's important to overcome uncaring. His friends. He stands up and getting mad at Darky. When Darky was about to give him a scary face he stopped as Brave Heart starts growling louder. The shadows stopped for awhile as Darky is getting smaller from losing Brave Heart's fear. "No. Impossible. I thought you were frightening by the unstoppable monster. How?," Darky asks. "Sometimes we get nightmares from sleeping. But when you got friends around it overcomes any kind of fear. Even you. Never come back to my dreams again," said Brave Heart as he growls louder. "Yipe. RETREAT! RETREAT!," said Darky as he much little before while he runs away from Brave Heart. All the shadows are leaving as the sun shines brighter while the dark clouds dissipated. The Care Bear Cousins saw Brave Heart smiling while sleeping. "ALL RIGHT! HE CONQUER HIS FEARS!," said Bright Heart. "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!," said Loyal Heart Dog. "Shh. He's about to take a nap. We don't want to disturb his sleep," said Cozy Heart Penguin. "Gotcha. Come on, everyone. Let Brave Heart dream of good dreams," said Bright Heart Raccoon. "We're very p-p-p-proud of you, Brave Heart. Have a good dream," said Proud Heart Cat. And so, Brave Heart Lion became the courageous lion cousin around with the help of his friends. We made have nightmares but when you got friends or even your family around, you can do anything as possible. That's the best way to get rid of your bad dreams to become good dreams. Brave Heart look at us and winking his right eye to say farewell. THE END! Brave Heart have done it. He overcome his fears so can you. If you anyone around to overcome any nightmares, they can help. Like a friend or your brothers or your sisters. Try it and then, your worries will be gone for good.